Herobrine Returns
by GJVIRGO
Summary: The sequel to my previous Fanfic, Sixth Sense. Rated T for comical violence and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of Book 2, Herobrine Returns.**

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**The OC contest has finished. Thank you to Jakob DeLozier, 5etharama, Lunaris14, Guest and pikpikpikpikpikpikpik.**

**Thanks, GJVIRGO-**

**Chapter 1- Newcomer**

I could hear a fire crackling.

Everything hurt, really badly. The whole of my face was stinging with pain, and my back felt as if it was on fire. I wondered if I'd ever move again.

All it took was a low pitched growl and it all came back to me. The zombies had started to eat me alive. I couldn't get out. My friends were screaming at me to run, but there was nothing that I could do. Stuck, and robbed of hope, I'd given up and fallen to the ground. Now I wished I was dead, oh the pain.

I jumped as I felt something cold and damp dab my forehead. I opened my bloody eyes slowly.

I was overshadowed by Tilly, who was dabbing my head with a cloth, gently.

A shot of pain caused me to screw up my face in pain.

"Sorry." Tilly whispered.

"How long have I been asleep?" I said looking up at her.

"Not too long; about a day I'd-"

Tilly was cut off by a shrill cry.

She froze, "What in the nether was that?"

She ran to the window.

"There's a boy out there!" She cried, "let him in!"

Someone from downstairs shouted, "we can't, he's surrounded. We-

"We can't leave him!" Tilly shouted indignantly, and she ran down the stairs and crashed through the front door, "Quick! Over here!"

The monsters surrounding the boy looked round, confused, and then they growled each in their turn and walked, arms outstretched towards Tilly.

Still the boy stood his ground.

"What are you doing? Quick, over here!"

As if broken out of a trance the boy turned and roared, flying as fast as his legs could carry him.

He stuck his sword in the backs of the approaching zombies, and Tilly shot fire arrows.

By now, I had stumbled towards the window, and was there to witness the last undead creature fall to the ground with sickening gurgle.

The boy staggered to the door, and the boys helped him in.

"Hello..." He gasped, "my name's... Jakob."

"Welcome Jakob." Tilly soothed, "You're safe now."

Jakob didn't look convinced.

"Who... Are you?" He said getting his breath back.

"Let's introduce each other." I suggested, walking down the stairs, "I'm Louis, you're Jakob, She's Tilly, and er."

"I'm Alastair." Said the taller of the two boys.

"And I'm Kyle" said the shorter but harder looking of the two, "nice to meet ya."

I laughed, "we hadn't even introduced ourselves until now."

"Actually," said Tilly, "I did when you were asleep."

"Oh"

Jakob turned round and I realised that he had some sort of a pickaxe slung across his back.

"So, Jakob, you're a miner?"

"More of a blacksmith, but, yes my Sixth Sense enables some special mining abilities."

"Hold on, you have a Sixth Sense too?"

Tilly frowned. "Who's your dad?"

Jakob paused. "Herobrine the dark."

Thunder cackled.

I raised my eyebrows and looked to Tilly, but she just stared at me blankly.

"Friend, or foe?" I said warily.

"Depends which side you're on." He said, "if you are on the side of my father, I should like to depart peacefully, yet if you are for his brother, I shall stand by you if needed."

"We are on neither side technically, but have no dealings with the dark lord." Tilly shuddered.

Alastair nodded.

"Then I am your friend." He said shaking my hand, "I know many different skills and am a valuable ally to have."

He looked round at us.

"Do you know anything about alchemy?" Tilly said cocking her head.

"Yes, I may be of some use to you in this." He nodded.

"Then, yes you will be of good use to us, welcome aboard friend."


	2. Chapter 2- Poison and Snakes

**Hi again.**

**Sorry I missed last week's episode, I was too busy drawing stuff for deviantART. Yes, that's right, I'm now on DeviantART, my username is GJVIRGO. **

**Replies to reviews:**

**Arcarnus: You're to kind! Thanks it really encourages me.**

**Lunaris14: I hope so. Thanks!**

**5etharama: Givvakiddabreak! Ok, I tried to improve on the setting in this chapter.**

**Okay, onwards, to Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Poison and Snakes**

I stifled a yelp, as I was dragged backwards slowly. I had needn't be so scared, for it was only Crackers, as I noticed, to my delight when I dared myself to look back.  
The figure coming out of the door had disappeared into one of the side corridors, so I got up.  
I looked towards the door. Crackers shook his head vigorously, circling me round and round, pleading with me not to go.  
I didn't see much point in going, but something drew me in, something more powerful than friendship. I trudged slowly forwards absent minded, Crackers more eager than ever to hold me back. I wasn't listening.  
That blue light was so intense, beautiful and terrible, it was irresistible, I needed to see what it was. I needed to.  
Now I was closer, I could see that it was some sort of a blue beacon, encased in a cube of glass.  
It rotated slowly, and I walked doggedly onwards.  
When I came to the Iron door, I pulled out my pickaxe and smashed the door open. It clattered noisily, but it wasn't heard by any because of the buzzing sound that the blue thing emitted. It seemed to be alive with power and light. I grabbed at it, but pulled my hand away as soon as it got near. The beacon was sizzling hot.  
Crackers was no longer trying to stop me, he too was entranced by the blue light of power.  
I took my shoes off and wore them like gloves on my hands.  
I clasped it and prayed that it wouldn't burn through the leather soles, yet as soon as I lifted it off of its stand, the blue light faded to a pale red.  
The buzzing stopped and the air cooled.  
Finally I came back to my senses. What was this jewel, so powerful that it could entrance the human brain?  
Surely it would be perilous to leave it with Herobrine and his minions, but what gamble was I taking, prizing it from his very hands?  
Could this change the future of Minecraftia? Surely it could not be wise to steal, but I couldn't bring myself to leave it. No, i'd steal it from Herobrine. Such technology should probably not be in his possession, and it might be some terrible power to use on his foes, so powerful and so terrible.

...

Tilly went about showing Jakob round the medium sized hut that we'd made... Or the others had made. I feasted on a pork chop, which rapidly healed my wounds and filled me up nicely, then I decided to start getting to know the two boys.  
The tall one, Alastair was shy, and kept himself to himself a lot. He claimed that he was ok at alchemy and wizardry, but preferred fighting, and above all, archery. He'd had to lose his bow because it was heavy to carry, and he didn't have any arrows. I promised him a new one in time.  
Kyle was slightly cocky. He was a tough boy with bulging muscles. He mostly wore his black vest, and slipped on a leather hoodie that was a bit like a biker jacket. He was the type of friend that you would value in a fight, especially with a sword. He was intimidating at times, though he was slightly shorter than most of us. He was ruthless in combat, and kept all of the unusual mob drops in his pack.  
He wore a silverfish skull on his chain necklace. He liked to hold all of his mob orbs in it. It would glow bright yellow and green at times like a sort of disco light. In his previous life, he was an amateur blacksmith. He had loved working on special weapons and blades. In his previous village, he would trade weapons and armour for more materials and mob orbs. He had made himself an enchanted golden sword for which he had made an unbreaking enchantment, and he carried a portable anvil for extra upgrades, yet he was looking for something more. He often experimented with the idea of a miniature TNT cannon, a gun, using iron, flint and steel and gunpowder. Nonetheless, since his searching mission for the Stone of Arcana, he hadn't had a chance.  
After my 'interviews' I grew bored, and decided to go and chop some wood. It helped me to think. Herobrine was my father, like Jakob, so I was his... Brother, right? That's really weird.

...

Once I'd finished with my potion project, I decided to go down into our mine. I was surprised to see the entrance blocked with cobwebs.  
Dammit.  
Interficientis turned into a machete, and I murdered all of the annoying spider webs. I never had liked spiders, and this was kind of weird.  
Then, I heard a spidery whisper. I looked round and shrieked as a spider leapt onto my back, I shook it off and tried to stab it. Unfortunately, it was too quick, and it sunk it's fangs into my right calf muscle.  
I roared in pain as the poison forced me to double over. I took a deep breath, stood up, and mercilessly stabbed the spider until I could no longer.  
At that moment Kat came in, screaming at me to stay awake. Two other spiders appeared out of a hole in the roof of the mine and blocked her path. She charged through them, and hauled me up with one hand. Then she took on the spiders.  
I, quickly as I could in my drowsy state, unbuttoned my leather satchel slung across my shoulder and took out a potion of healing. I chucked it at the spiders in a last desperate effort, and fell to the ground, exhausted.

...

The red light was glowing ever fainter as I lead the way through the maze of corridors. I hoped that I wasn't going become zombie enemy number one now because I'd got their jewel thing. Ah well.  
Crackers seemed to have given up pestering me and was slithering along beside me sulkily. I wondered where I was leading us. Probably deeper into the maze like a doofus. I had to cut the occasional vine out of my way, but apart from that it was just walking, walking past endless skulls and cobble wallpaper, not to mention those eerie red torches either side of me.  
I soon became aware of the fact that I hadn't seen or heard any zombies for ages.  
"Weird," I muttered to myself.

"Yesssss, it rather issss."

I stopped in my tracks.

"Who's there?" I said shakily, drawing my sword.

Ssssssssss

"Show yourself!" I cried.

"Here misssusss."

I yelped as two red eyes, followed by a green and white dotted snake body appeared out of the shadows in front of me.

I started to walk backwards slowly, my sword, ready to strike at the snake if it came closer, but it didn't bother, it just hissed, expanded and blew up in my face.


	3. Chapter 3- The Golden Chariot

**Ok, I made it up to you. Here's an extra chapter. **

**Yes, I did two chapters in one day. I was bored ok?**

Chapter 3- The Golden Chariot

I woke up in a bed.

There were some Glowstone lamps hanging from a wooden ceiling. There was a window to the left of me, and a wall to my left.

It was a rather large room, and on the far side, there was a luxurious balcony.

There was a clock hanging on the wall beside my bed. It was about midday.

On the left side of the room, Kat was working on something at the Crafting Bench.

My throat was sore. There was a bucket of milk on a table next to my bed, as well as a small loaf of bread. I drank some milk greedily, and feasted on the bread. It was delicious, freshly baked, and the milk was sweet and warm.

I got up, my strength replenished, and sighed.

Kat heard me get up and said "Hello" whilst still fiddling with the Crafting Bench.

"What are you making?" I asked curiously.

She concealed what she was working on and said, "It's a surprise."

"Hmm." I mumbled.

I didn't like surprises, I had learnt to be suspicious of them, but I knew the girl well enough to not bother trying to get more out of her.

I wandered out of the room, and found myself in the middle of a small corridor.

"Nice place." I said to myself.

Kat grunted from the other room, "It's our house, doofus."

I chuckled quietly. I was in a good mood.

Then I remembered why I was back here in the first place.

I wandered back in to the big room, and tapped Kat on the shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me back here." I said.

"You're welcome, I guess." She said, her red eyes glinting.

I turned away, and resumed exploring the house.

It was certainly a nice place. You might call it modern, uneven and all, but it was nice on the inside.

There were nice woolen carpets in some rooms, most of them velvet, giving the rooms a royal feeling.

I looked into a room, and wondered why there was a large double bed. I blinked and walked out.

That was weird.

One of the rooms had a couple of red lamps in the roof, and a white floor. I smiled, Kat's favorite colors, the colors of her eyes. This was her study or room I guessed.

I walked in and looked out the massive long window in the side of the room.

It looked out on a large, green landscape, with the occasional tree and spot of tall grass.

To the left of the view, there was a large hole where my latest TNT cannon had been. I rolled my eyes. I really needed to get into the habit of making those things out of Obsidian.

There was a table by Kat's bed. It had a book on it.

_The Golden Chariot_

_and Other Stories._

"Eh?" I muttered, "I don't remember you reading much fiction Kat."

Kat walked in.

"It's not fiction." She said, picking up the book and putting it on a bookshelf, "It's my friend's book about a real life event."

"Oh." I mumbled self-consciously, "So, how long did this house take to make?"

She shrugged absent mindedly, "Um.. Let me see, maybe a week?"

"What?" I said, surprised, "But I didn't even see this when it was in progress."

"Yeah, because you were too busy building other stuff and living in that old marble work shed of your's, which reminds me, it looks horrible, we need to take it down."

"Really?" I said, "It's not too bad-"

"It's going down, ok?" She said looking me in the eye.

There was a pause.

"There's something in your hair." I said, unable to think of anything else to say.

I pinched a yellow orb thing out of her hair.

"Here," I said, giving it to her.

Then for no reason, she stroked my hair.

"There's something in your's too."

She took a small metal shard out of my hair.

I winced. "Ow. That.. hurt."

"You know... maybe we should do something together for once."

I blinked, and couldn't restrain a grin, "Yeah, ok."

...

I brought the logs that I had collected back to our house and dumped them in a chest.

Tilly was waiting for me.

"I was wondering," She said, "Maybe we should start on a mine?"

"Ok," I shrugged, "We don't have much Iron."

"Yeah, and my bow's broken."

"Oops." I said, "What about all the enchantments?"

"If we get enough Iron, we can make an anvil, and i'll use that."

"Okay." I said.

At that moment, Kyle walked in, "Is that mining I hear?"

"Yeah." I answered, "Wanna help?"

"Sure." He said, "I need diamonds."

"Ok."

We started by making lots of ladders, then we began on a 3x3 hole digging directly downwards.

Tilly took the left side, I took the middle and Kyle the left.

It was really quick and i'd made us all iron pickaxes with our remaining Iron.

Before long Tilly found an abandoned mineshaft.

Two spiders where wandering around aimlessly.

I drew my Katar, and charged them, Kyle took one with his pickaxe, and I, with my blade.

We made quick work of them, and I grabbed two string for Tilly's bow.

I handed them to her and she put them in her leather pouch on her belt.

"Ta." She said.

Returning to the mineshaft, I noticed a chest on the left side.

I opened it. It had two leather, a music disc, three gold and five wheat.

I chucked the disc to Kyle. He inspected it.

"Classic," He said, wiping the dust off of it, "C418- cat."

"Cool." I said absentmindedly, gathering up the rail tracks scattered round the place randomly.

Tilly had continued mining. I passed down some ladders to her so she could climb up, and I went down.

Kyle called from the top, "Hey guys! Look at this."

**-Character Q&A-**

**Kat- What are you doing at that crafting bench?**

**Kat: Um... not telling.**

**Fin- Are you and Kat gonna go out? Please please please?**

**Fin: Err, it's a little early O.o**

**Kyle- ?! Shotgun? Minecraft? **

**Kyle: Er, is that supposed to be a question?**

**Alastair- Why are you so... shy D:**

**Alastair: Umm, what? **

**Tilly- Y u no go out with Louis?**

**Tilly: Um *blushes* because... ok, maybe.**

**Louis- Gedda pet.**

**Louis: ? I'm allergic to dogs, and cats don't go well with me...**

**Bianca- Do you like Louis?**

**Bianca: What? Err no? *blushes***

**Creeper snake- How do you kill people?**

**Creeper snake: LIKA BAWSSsssss...**

**-()- **

**Ok, I hope you liked the chapter. I hope the Q&A isn't too cliche for anyone (*Mysterious Grin* for those who haven't read The Miner's Destiny.)**

**Please R&R, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4- Herobrine

**Hi people!**

**Thank-you so much for all of those OC's, I've figured out a way for them all to fit into the story.**  
**I need some questions for the Q&A at the end of each chapter. Until you post some, I'll just have to keep on doing them myself, which I enjoy (I'd still rather have the questions given though).**  
**Hopefully you've liked the latest Chapters, please tell me what you think, i'd love to improve on more things *eyes 5etharama*.**  
**Okay.. onto the chapter!**

Chapter 4- Herobrine.

Kyle, Tilly and I were looking at a spawner-less dungeon. There were no normal chests, it was only a cubed room made of mossy cobblestone.  
There was a statue of Herobrine in the middle, and some signs around him. The ground around him was netherrack (don't ask me how I knew that) and it was on fire.  
Herobrine was cloaked in his normal black cloak with two white slits for eyes.  
Tilly walked over. There were some alien figures (on the signs) that looked like a foreign language. I realised that i'd seen the characters before, somewhere.  
"I don't have my dictionary." Tilly said sadly, "It was burnt up in the fire."  
Before Kyle could ask what 'the fire' might be, we saw Jakob coming down the ladder.  
"You didn't tell me you were mining." He said suspiciously. He stopped when he saw Herobrine, and drew his sword. I stopped him.  
"He's a statue."  
"Riight? So this has been down here all along?"  
He knelt down before one of the signs and read "Whoever solveth the mystery of the-" He paused, "That bit's crossed out."  
"What else does it say?" Tilly asked.  
He traced his finger along the letters. "Something about a... Stone, arch... Arcana... Something like that."  
"The Stone of Arcana?" Kyle asked.  
"I think it says Stones."  
"The Stones of Arcana." Tilly said thoughtfully, "Kyle, what else do you know about them?"  
"I think there's three.. Or maybe it's five, I can't remember. Something like that."  
"Okay.." I said, "Jakob, are you any good at mining?"  
"You could say that. It's mainly due to my superpower thing."  
"Sixth Sense?" Tilly asked.  
"Yeah, some people call it that." He said distastefully, "My power enables me to use some sort of X-ray vision to find nearby veins of Ore."  
"Seriously?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but you don't need to have powers to see the Lapis Lazuli that you're standing on."  
I looked down. "Lapis la-what?"  
"Lazuli," Tilly answered, Kyle rolled his eyes, "It's a type of decorative jewel."  
"It's rare so you can sell it for loads, but it doesn't really have any uses except for dark blue dye." Said Jakob.  
I made a dismissive gesture. "Dyes? Seriously."

...

We didn't end up using that double bed (that sounds so wrong). I was more relieved than disappointed. When I woke up, I decided to go mining. We needed some Obsidian to go to the Nether. I needed some blaze rods, magma cream and glowstone for potions. Kat said she would come with me. I liked that. She would get some Netherrack, Soul Sand and Nether Brick for her mystery project thing.  
I got out my diamond pick with Silk Touch III and Fortune enchantments,and I went down into one of my deeper mines. Earlier, a week ago, I had found a lava pool, so I brought a bucket of water down as well.  
After about five minutes of climbing down steps and ladders,I finally found my pool. It gave off a lot of heat, so I didn't bring any armour which just made me a lot warmer. I took the pickaxe out of my leather satchel and mined 14 Obsidian, then, I ventured out of my mine, my satchel weighing me down with the heavy purple rock.  
Kat was waiting at the top, she'd found some flint and steel in a chest. We set up the frame together, using wooden slabs as footstools. When we were done, we stood back to admire our work. It had just started snowing, which was ironic, as we were about to go to a land of fire and lava.  
Kat ignited the rock with her flint and steel combo, and the fire spread around the portal letting off a flash of light, then the fire was snuffed out, and the frame filled with purple goo. It shrieked at us, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Kat laughed, "Typical."  
"You first," I said, giving her a nudge.  
"Ok big guy." She smirked.  
She walked into the gloop, and immediately disappeared.  
"Okay..?" I said suspiciously, and walked into the portal.  
Everything went black, then suddenly, I was thrown onto the floor of hell. I leapt up, stunned by the heat of the floor, and I nearly crashed into Kat.  
"Woah! Watch out Fin!" She shouted.  
Slightly dazed, I stood up, and saw that we faced a dilemma. We had spawned in on an island in the middle of a lava sea. There was a strong stench of sulphur in the air, and I recoiled as an especially strong wave of it hit me. I blinked. My eyes were stinging.  
Kat was looking at something rather intently.  
"Hey... Kat, what's u-"  
Then I saw him.  
"Impossible," Kat gasped.  
I drew my sword. "He's not moving, but it's better to be on the safe side." I said eying a rather realistic looking statue of everone's nemesis.  
"I've never seen Herobrine before," She said in awe, "those two white eyes... they're terrifying."  
She tore her eyes away. "Ok, we need Soul Sand, Magma Cream-"  
"Mmm." I mumbled.  
"- Glowstone, Nether Brick and Nether-rack." She paused, "Am I missing anything?"  
"Well, I thought you wanted lava didn't you?"  
"Ah yes."  
I spotted some low lying Glowstone hanging over the lava sea we were stranded in. I placed some dirt blocks and built my way over to it. Kat had found a Nether Stronghold and was building towards it with cobble and gravel.  
When I reached the Glowstone, I collected it with my pickaxe, careful not to drop any of the precious dust into the lava. When I'd finished with that, I followed Kat down her narrow path to the stronghold. She had just broken into a side wall of it and waited for me before she walked in. I needed some Nether Warts, and was happy to see some growing beside a small staircase. I gathered them up along with the Soul Sand. Kat gathered some Nether Brick from the floor and she put down some torches.  
"Blaze powder next." She called over to me.  
I nodded.  
We went up the staircase that was next to where I had found my warts and Soul Sand and continued on through a dark corridor.

...

I woke up to blackness, pure blackness which made no difference whether I had my eyes open or not. All I could think of was pain. My clothes were singed and smelt burnt, there was a hole in the ground as far as I could tell through all the blackness.  
Then it dawned on me.  
"Crackers?" I whispered, petrified as to what might have happened to him, "Crackers!"  
There was no sound. Then I saw him. He lay there, a black, grey shape. I knew he was dead. His rich brown colour had faded and he was still. Like a grey brick, cold and hard. He was frozen in terror. I tore a bit of my red cloak off and wrapped him in it. I tried not to think, not to cry. A part of me had died with him, I was not to think of him anymore. I walked on blinded by tears, anger and grief.  
My burns were stinging like the Nether, I was desperate to get out of this horrible dark place, it was terrifying, black and cold. Freezing in fact.  
I pulled my cloak further around myself which barely helped. I shuddered as a chilled wind blew at me. I turned away, my hair flying in front of me, and I tried to walk with my back towards the breeze. It worked, but didn't really make any difference. I wondered why there was a breeze in the middle of a deep tunnel and it occurred to me that I must be near some sort of exit.  
I wandered around, trying to find where the wind was strongest, and eventually found the place. It was an air vent going high up to ground level. It was directly above me. I had some wood and set about making some ladders. The wood made 27 ladders, and I was happy with it. I thought it would probably be enough, which it was. The vent contained the occasional blob of cobwebs, but thankfully, no spiders. There was a chicken fluttering around in one and I cut it free with my dagger. It clucked thankfully and glided down to the bottom of the air vent. I hoped it would be ok.  
Soon enough I reached the top and inhaled a strong sweet fresh air. The top was blocked off with steel poles, but I was just about thin enough to fit through them.  
When I stood up on the earth surrounding the vent, I surveyed my surroundings. I was on a big flat grassy plain. There was a big looking wooden house on the horizon, and I decided to go and meet the owners.  
It took me about 15 minutes to get there, and when I did, there was a sign on the door.

Gone out, please come in, but don't touch anything, (you may sleep on a bed).

"Don't mind if I do." I said to myself and chuckled.  
I pushed open the wooden door and found myself in a large wooden corridor, a velvet carpet on the floor.  
"Anybody home?" I called.  
There was no answer.  
"Hello?" I called again.  
Still no answer.  
I put my stuff on the floor in the corridor, and walked upstairs. The house was nice and spacious, modern and all with different colours and shapes and sizes. I crashed out on a bed. There was a bedside table. Someone had been reading The Golden Chariot, and Other Stories whatever that was.  
I didn't pick it up, paying respect to the sign on the door.  
I lay back and fell fast asleep almost immediately.

**Q&A:**

Bianca- How do you feel about Crackers?

Bianca: Terrible *sniff*.

Herobrine- WTN? Statues? You're a genius old boy!

Herobrine: I know.

Fin- Are you related to Will Curtismo?

Fin: Er, who?

Kat- WHAT R U MAKING? Do you like Fin?

Kat: Not telling... and I guess?

Random Obsidian Block- Do you like Fin?

Random Obsidian Block: Yes :D He set up a family reunion!

Crackers- Where are you now?

Crackers: In the Aether! It's so fun, I made a friend with a flying pig! Who says pigs can't fly?

Piece of Stone- Do you like being-

Piece of Stone: Are you kidding me?!

**Okay, thanks for reading!**

**Please R&R, it makes my day.**

**Oh.. and don't forget to post questions.**


	5. Chapter 5- Boy on fire

**Hello!**

**Excuse me a second. "HAAAPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE, HAAPY BIRTHDAYY TO MEEEE,EEEE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE!"**  
**Okay. Sorry I'm a day late. You may notice that I am only taking questions as reviews or PM's now, and not making any up. Thankfully, Pikpikpikpikpikpikpikpikpikp ikpikpikpikpikpikpikpikpikpi kpikpikpikpik (x1000) has posted one.**

Chapter 5- Boy on fire

It didn't take long for us to find the Blaze spawner. We had to walk up some small steps that led into a small dark room. A bright yellow flying object was levitated a metre off of the ground, he had four small shining rods rods rotating around him. Kat drew her wooden bow and shot it with a poisoned arrow. It seemed to do the job, and after a few seconds of writhing around, the Blaze fell to the ground, throwing up a puff of smoke. We high-fived and started walking towards the room. I was amazed to see the amount of Blazes in the room. They were all bunched together, eager to get out. When the first one did, it saw us. It smiled evilly and threw a burning rod at us. We dodged it, and Kat fired a fire arrow at it. The Blaze backed off, clearly wounded, but another came out of the door, and took us on. One against one, Kat and I were having trouble matching up to our opponents.  
I noticed soon enough that my sword could bat any rods (that sounds so wrong) away. Soon enough though, we were becoming overwhelmed. Loads more Blazes had escaped the small room. I had collected five blaze rods, so there wasn't really much reason for us to be fighting these guys any longer. I was just about to call that we should retreat when a rod hit me. The left arm of my shirt caught fire. I dived onto the floor and rolled over and over. Kat had to defend me against all of them, she didn't have a chance. I painfully used my right arm and reached into my alchemy bag. I threw a potion of Healing II at the crowd. Kat backed off, the Blazes confused and taking damage. She launched a last volley of fire arrows at the pack, and she hurriedly pulled me to my feet. There was no time for words as we sprinted back down the long corridor.  
I can't remember how long we ran, but it seemed like hours until we stopped. I clutched my arm and fell to the floor exhausted. Kat nursed my wound and gave me a potion of healing to drink. I drank greedily, and munched on some bread.  
"Phew." Kat panted, getting her breath back.  
"Ow..." I said as I watched my arm heal, "Thanks, I owe you one-"  
"Two." She grinned.  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah whatever."

...

By the end of the mining trip, we'd gathered a lot of resources. I was tired and I sat down on a somewhat uncomfortable wooden bench. I was just beginning to sip from a creamy bucket of milk, when I heard a deafening BOOM. Someone shrieked and the house went quiet. I looked to Kyle, standing at a crafting bench the other end of the room. He stared at me, then looked sideways.  
"What was that?" He called suspiciously.  
"Creeper!" Came Tilly's exasperated voice.  
Kyle and I jogged over to where Tilly was standing. There was a gaping hole in the wall, and some of the wood around the hole was burning.  
"Anyone got water?" I asked.  
Tilly and Kyle both checked their packs.  
"No..." Said Kyle.  
"Nope." Said Tilly.  
"Dammit." I said angrily, the fire beginning to spread.  
Everyone was looking at me.  
"What?"  
"Louis..." Said Tilly, "y-you're on fire."  
I looked at my hands, flames flickering.  
"Now what?!"

Q&A

Kyle- Hay kyle. When you gonna make that gun and pwn all those n00bs liek the b0ss  
you are?

Kyle: Just you wait, my friend *unreadable face*.

Okay, have a nice week, thanks for reading and please R&R.  
Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6- Fire

**Hello People,**

**I'm really sorry it took so long to post this. I'm just very lazy at the moment. There's some more action in this chapter, and things in Minecraftia are just about to get a lot worse.**

**Chapter 6- Fire**

The flames were licking against my clothes hungrily, yet I felt only a strange warm sensation. I had survived that lava hadn't I? Tilly and Kyle were looking at me in silent awe, not sure of what to do.

I jumped out of the hole in the wall, careful not to set anymore wood alight, and ran onto open ground, this warm sensation was the nicest thing that I had ever felt.

"Are you ok?" Asked Tilly.

"Me?" I called, "Never better." although I had suddenly realized a problem, how could I extinguish myself? Jakob who had just emerged from the house, seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Stay still." He shouted.

Through the flames, I noticed him put something on one of his fingers.

"Freeze!"

I was knocked back by the force of an avalanche as Jakob launched a volley of snowballs out from his hand. The flames began to sizzle, and I couldn't help feeling a pang of loss.

Jakob and Tilly were running towards me.

"You ok?" Jakob breathed, "I've never used my Zero Ring before."

"That was pretty awesome." I nodded, "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh.. Uh, my father." He said. I couldn't help feeling suspicious of the look on his face.

...

We grabbed some more Soul Sand on the way out of the dank fortress, and ran out into the hot dark air of the Nether. We collected some Netherrack, Kat checking the list that we had made for ourselves.

"Right, we've got Netherrack... Soul Sand... Glowstone Dust... Blaze Rods and.. Nether Warts." She said, ticking off the things on the list, "Okay, we still need Lava, Nether brick aaand Magma Cream, which doesn't count because you need other stuff from the overworld to make that."

"Right." I said, gathering up my Netherrack particles and counting them.

"Lets start with lava." Said Kat eagerly looking over to the lava sea, a few blocks away from where we were standing.

"Okay." I said hesitantly, looking over at the intimidating mass, and clenching my teeth determinedly. We headed over to the sea, and Kat revealed and Iron bucket. She dipped it into the lava, and tugged it back out. She then covered the top of the bucket in a leathery material, "To keep it from burning our skin," She said. She had also made a pair of rubber gloves to prevent the heat from the iron bucket burning our skin, which was lucky, because the iron handle was now extremely hot, being able to conduct heat.

"Last of all," I said, "We need some of the Nether brick."

"Oh yeah." Said Kat, forcing her eyes away from the Herobrine statue.

She walked over and gathered some bricks that were holding up the Nether fortress we had been in minutes ago.

"Okay, now we can return back to the-"

Suddenly somebody screamed. I looked at Kat, she looked at me. The ground around us had darkened. Slowly we looked up. Five or more massive house-sized objects were soaring above us. Two of them had spotted us, and I was just in time to dodge a ball of fire that hit the ground with the force of a bomb. Unfortunately, I crashed into Kat, and we both went sprawling. Another fireball smashed into the ground next to where we were and I flew a couple of meters and crashed to the ground grazing a large part of my body painfully. I pushed myself up and drew my sword painfully. My entire shirt was ripped in two exposing lots of painful cuts. I swiveled round. Another fireball was heading towards me. I swung at it with my sword and it shot back towards another nearby white shape of a ghast. The ghast screamed, as it blew into smithereens. I heard Kat shout: "One down, four more to go!". I whipped my head round and sighted her as she sprinted from a volley of fire, into a cave. Seeing her thinking, I stumbled after her. Unfortunately, the Ghasts that had been hunting down Kat now began to hunt me. Explosions were all around me now, and sooner or later, one was going to hit me. Still, I ran on, the cave coming steadily closer until, suddenly, I was flung up into the air again. and I was free falling towards a sea of lava.

_This is it, i'm going to die. _I thought.

...

I woke up. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was. I looked out of a window. It was still dark... but wait, there were cracks of light in the sky, small, thin stretches of white light through the darkness. I had never seen anything like it, and I wondered what had woken me up, It hadn't been the light, surely.

Suddenly, I heard a crash downstairs. I nearly jumped out of my skin. The ground was beginning to shake violently. I fell to the floor, and dived under the bed that I had been sleeping on, as a a piece of the roof caved in with a crash. The room was filling up with dust, and suddenly, the floor beneath me fell and I flew down to the floor below. I rolled aside instinctively as the bed came crashing down after me. Adrenaline pulsing through me, I ran to the nearest staircase in sight, and leapt down it four steps at a time. I crashed out of the front door and lay sprawled on the grass breathing heavily.

**-Thanks for reading, please R&R and ****_please _****post questions if you want to find out more about the characters, and possibly, the storyline.**


	7. Chapter 7- Half-bloods

**-Yay guys! Finally, loads of questions! **

**Herobrine: ohkay..? why? I mean- oh now I get it u wanna kill everyone. Sure thing.**

**5etharama: Lol, that was a joke but I shoulda added it in 4 u.**

**ROOOOMAAANCE ALERT.**

Chapter 7- Half-bloods

We were eating dinner when it happened. The ground began to rumble, and everything went dark. The doorway had been blocked by debris, and Jakob had to blow a hole in the wall of the house so we could get out. When Alastair didn't come out, we went back in to search for him. He was lying unconscious on the floor of his room when we found him, bloody cuts and a large bruise to his head. Jakob concocted a healing elixir, and we put Alastair to sleep in a hole that we had dug.

The darkness had brought monsters with it, lots of them, dotting the horizon and peppering the nearby forest, besieging us.

...

"Tilly, come here a sec." I shouted over the rumbling. I was looking down on her from a makeshift lookout post. We had made refuge in the trees, to escape the mass of monsters. We had a couple of days rations of food to survive on, and we would probably get some more in the morning.

"Coming Louis!" She shouted back to me, firing a last arrow at a monster below.

"Look here." I said, when she had climbed up, "That house... you see? On the horizon?"

"Er... yeah, what about it?"

"Do you know about it?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure," She said, squinting at the big house on the horizon. It was surrounded by zombies and skeletons, behind them, a bright glow that looked like a fire.

"I think I might have seen it once before.. what, do you think that there might be someone in there?"

"Well judging by the amount of monsters..." I squinted, "Yes."

"Oh..." Said Tilly, looking slightly pale, "What shall we do?"

"I'm not saying that we should do anything, but-"

"Well of course, we need to do something!" Shouted Tilly over the wind, "There might be innocent people in there."

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed," I said heatedly, "We're besieged, and they're besieged a million times more than we are!"

"We have to do something!" She said, "Maybe we can-"

"No." I said decisively, "They can hold out until morning, if they're still there, we'll fight our way to them."

"Well I-... I." Tilly stuttered, "Ok."

...

CRACK.

Everything went black, then, I began to see objects, obscured objects twirling round and round, slowly coming into focus. I fell to the floor of a dark cave, dazed and dizzy. Someone was looking at me in shock. Her pale face was distorted in the low red light, her red eyes shining, widened.

"Fin?" A voice echoed.

"F-Fin?" It repeated.

Kat's face began to come into focus. We were in a small red chamber coated with red molten rock. The floor on which I was sprawled was made of a brownish substance that reminded me of wet sand that you get at beaches.

Kat was standing the other side of the chamber, looking at me, clearly as shocked at my appearance as I was. She looked awed. For a while, neither of us spoke. She broke the silence.

"Y-your face." She handed me a shard of a mirror. I gasped. The left side of my face was a dark black color. My left eye was enlarged and bright purple, unblinking. My shirt was ripped off on one side, before my eyes, I witnessed an evil looking blackness creeping across my chest.

"Kat!" I cried, "What's happening to me?"

"I-I.." Kat stammered, "I think that y-you're an E-Enderman Fin!"

"I-I'm a what?" I whispered, looking at my blackened arm and hand., "I can't be an Enderman.. I'm too small still... an Ender-_ling _maybe?"

Kat nodded and wiped her face with her hands.

"Do you feel ok?" She looked worried.

I nodded, "Yes actually, it feels slightly awkward and burnt, but, I'm sure I'll live."

I looked up at her, "Is something wrong?" I said. She looked pale, her white-blonde hair shining. "Can I ask you something?" She said shakily.

I nodded.

"Have.. have you noticed anything different about me before?"

"I- Your red eyes and your fiery blonde hair."

"I-I should have told you.." She said, tears coming into her eyes, "I-I my mum was a blaze... I'm a half blood, half blaze, half... half human."

She seemed to be bracing for something, but I said nothing.

"You're still the same person as when I first met you Kat." I said standing up and brushing the hair out of her eyes, "It seems we're both half-breeds. I never knew my parents."

Unbidden anger rose inside me, and I looked at the floor tears blurring my vision. "Let's get back eh?"

Kat agreed enthusiastically. I turned to leave.

"Fin, before we go..."

She ran up to me, threw her arms around me and and kissed me. I kissed her back holding her tightly. I closed my eyes. It was bliss, and all of my fears were forgotten.

We broke apart.

She smiled at me and we walked back to the portal together.

...

I got up on all fours. Suddenly, everything went cold. I stood up and the wind whistled and bit against my skin. My hair repeatedly blew over my eyes, and I shoved it off. There was a black mass closing in from the horizon. I couldn't imagine how anything could move that fast. Dust and dirt were being kicked up leaving a smoky trail behind the group of things. I could now distinguish different monsters. I stood, gazing at them. Next second, I was on the floor again. I got up again. The monsters were nearly upon me.

Finally, I came to my senses. I snapped a torch off of the outside of the front wall of the house and sprinted towards the nearby forest. The sky continued to blacken, and I ran harder. My muscles cried out for energy and food, but I ignored them. It was life or death now and my adrenaline was kicking in. My body knew where to run. It was like watching a movie. I was running faster than I dreamed I could have. I dared not look behind me, but I could hear a raging fire coming from behind me. The monsters weren't chasing me, they themselves were being pursued by something far more powerful, far more dreadful than they were, something I didn't dare to imagine.

The stomping of feet was getting louder by the minute, and I hoped that I would make it to the forest, or any sort of hiding place, in time.

**Thanks for reading, please R&R and don't forget to leave questions!**

**Q&A:**

**Jakob- WHAT'S THE ZERO RING?! CAN I HAS IT?! CAN YOU BE LIKE YOUR CREATOR AND START USING GROWABLE ITEMS?! (items on reeds)**

Jakob: The zero ring is a ring that has power over snow and coldness and stuff. Erm, I can duplicate one for you maybe? Err, my creator uses growable items? Ok *blushes* I'll try.

**Tilly- How do you feel about Crackers' death?**

Tilly: Crackers died?! WAAH! *sob* );

**Herobrine- Can you have an orgy with me a Ghirahim?**

Herobrine: _Lord _Ghirahim? Yeah, why not?

**Author- Y U NO TELL ME THERE WAS A SEQUEL?!**

Author: Ah.. sorry about that, I should probably have merged the story, but I couldn't resist making a new cover... Yeah, ok, i'll write it on the last chapter of Sixth Sense.

**Herobrine- Why do you like redstone torches so much?**

Herobrine: I do? WHO SAID THAT EH?

**Fin- Do you like carebears?**

Fin: Lol, no they give me nightmares :D

**Random obsidian block: Wanna hang?**

Random obsidian block: Er.. why...? and how?

**Crackers- Why is your name crackers? WTHeck?**

Crackers: Because I like em'.

**Fin- Hai dere. Y U so boss? U no U can teleport right? Wai don't U just teleport away fram dat dere lava?**

Fin: Are you my dad or what? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I COULD TELEPORT ONE CHAPTER BEFORE I DID?


	8. Chapter 8- The Spy

**Hello People**!

**Easter Holidays finally! Ah, the luxury of lying in (which I didn't get cos I was writing this).**

**I hope you like this chapter, and thanks so much for all of the questions!**

**Chapter 8- The Spy**

Two figures stood in the shadows, one, a large snake approached the human shaped figure.  
"Masster..."  
The human looking figure looked round, his bright slitted eyes that took the form of cats eyes peered down at the snake.  
"Corona.. what do you seek, Queen of serpents?"  
"The caudex... it is sssafe inside the fortresss."  
"Good, good."  
There was a pause.  
"I see your invasion is under way massster."  
"Yes," Herobrine chuckled, looking upwards, "No doubt my insolent brother will try to retaliate."  
The snake called Corona nodded once and hissed admiringly. "The old fool..." it hissed, "He'll be lured into the trap easssy as anything.."  
Herobrine twitched, and disguised it by putting his hands into a praying sort of gesture. He closed his eyes, and his lip curled maliciously, "Ah yes, the trap..." He opened one eye, "It is completely fool proof is it not?"  
"It isss masster..."  
Herobrine smiled nastily, "You see, there is one problem."  
The snake looked up once more, "Which isss?"  
"You." Herobrine's eyes flashed.  
"Me massssster...?"  
"You" Herobrine repeated, his tone of voice slowly edging away from the formal tone that it had been.  
There was another long pause. Herobrine broke it, speaking in his normal language this time, "Amadeus... I shall never know your real name... and my brother will never know what I really have in store for him."  
The snake hissed. It's green creeper's scales sunk inside it's skin. The snake grew limbs and it's head re-textured itself into that of a small enderman.  
"Howd'ya guess?" It growled in a defeated tone.  
The enderman was fiddling with something in his belt.  
"Your eyes. They're bright purple." Herobrine drawled, "Duh."  
Amadeus wasn't listening, continuing to fidget with something in his belt.  
Herobrine continued, not appearing to notice "- Now.. how to kill you-"  
"How about letting me go? I'll probably die in the wild-" Said Amadeus sarcastically, still not looking up.  
"Good idea." Herobrine snarled, "The wild eh? Like to meet my cobras? Show you how you should have looked."  
"Not today I think." Whispered Amadeus, looking up. Something was gleaming in his hand. Herobrine glared at him.  
"I, unfortunately for you, are not as stupid as you would like to imagine-"  
"Oh, is that right?" Sneered Amadeus, "Shall we test that?"  
The enderling brought his glistening ball into the light.  
"See this?" Said Amadeus, "This, is an eye of ender."  
Herobrine's smug appearance appeared coldly back on his face.  
"Ah, so as you will see-"  
Amadeus took his eye of ender and chucked it as hard as he could up to the ceiling. He disappeared, with a flash of purple sparkles.

...

I was looking over the edge of our treehouse at the large, rapidly growing wall of fire. It was shaped in a weird fashion, and didn't look at all like normal fire. It seemed to take the shapes of different animals sometimes, but when I tried to look at them more closely, they would disappear.  
Tilly was on look out. She had keen eyes, and was the best person for the job. She occasionally fired her bow at monsters that got to close, but was becoming increasingly restless about the approaching fire. We were, after all, in a forest. Jakob, and me however,(though I preferred not say it in front of Tilly) were both reluctant to move. The fire had slowed since when it was first sighted, Alastair was sleeping, and needed rest Kyle was tired and so were we.  
To my annoyance the fire still hadn't stopped, and I supposed, when Tilly called me -which she did- that it would be to pester me more about this.  
"Louis!" Tilly hissed, "Quick, up here now!"  
I squinted up at her, "Why? I don't want more lecture-"  
"Just get up here now!" Tilly called angrily.  
I clambered up the ladder to the lookout post.  
"Yes, wha-"  
"Look!" She thrusted a pointing finger at the horizon where a white speck was being chased by some sort of a black cloud, "I think it must be the person from the house!"  
"-and what exactly do you expect me to do about that?"  
Then she slapped me.  
"Who do you know that has white clothes?"  
My face was stinging as I racked my brains. Then it hit me harder than Tilly's slap.  
"You're presuming that that's Bianca?"  
Tilly nodded frustratedly.  
"But it could be anyone! Just because Bianca wears white-"  
"What does it matter?" She said, "What are you going to do about that person, who is probably beyond exhaustion, running for his or her life?"  
I sighed.  
"I'm not sure... is it really worth sacrificing all of us just for one person?"  
Tilly lowered her voice to a whisper.  
"Me and you."  
"Wha-"  
"Look. We won't have to sacrifice everyone then. If we don't return, Jakob'll look after everyone."  
"And you think that Jakob will be ok with this?"  
Tilly shrugged, "What he doesn't know, can't hurt him."  
I frowned, "This isn't like you Tilly."  
Tilly appeared to have ignored me.

...

We knew there was something wrong as soon as we got back. We had come back to a barren, flattened and blackened landscape. Fires had erupted all around us. For a second, I thought we were still in the Nether, but I was reassured, if that is the word for it, to see a burning cow sprinting around.  
Kat seemed equally mystified as she looked around.  
"Maybe we should take a look around?" She suggested.  
I agreed, half reluctantly.  
We found a break in the fire and walked through it. The area beyond was just as black as it was within the ring of fire around the portal. There was not a monster or animal in sight. Everything was cold and dead. No trees arose above the plains. There were only a few bits of hills left, and no water in sight.  
"If we want to survive, we're gonna need to get outta' here sharpish." Said Kat, surveying the landscape, "There's no food, water or resources."  
"But how far do we have to go to get them?" I said, "I've got some rations which were for the Nether, but nothing else."  
Kat sighed. "That's not good."  
We set off, our faces blackened by ash and dirt from the nether and here.  
After an hour of continuous walking, we were completely exhausted. We sat down and ate an apple or two, which did nothing to satisfy our hunger. We agreed to walk a while longer before we slept, so we set off again.  
That was when we saw our first mob. It was a skeleton, only, it wasn't armed with anything. There appeared to be something wrong with it. It's bones were blackened by a sort of ash it seemed, and it's eyes glowed a luminous white.  
"Is that a Wither Skeleton?" Kat whispered.  
I squinted. The skeletal figure was still quite a way off.  
"I'm not sure..." I replied. "It looks a bit like it."  
As we neared it, we began to realize that the figure was in a state of unconsciousness or possibly even dead. It seemed to be stuck in it's original position, and hadn't moved since we had first seen it over half an hour ago. Nonetheless, we didn't trust it, and steered well clear of it.  
It was much later that anything unusual happened. It was Kat who noticed the white streaks appearing in the sky, slowly edging through the blackness. Not long after she noticed this, the whiteness had begun to dominate the sky. The darkness was retreating reluctantly, while life returned to the landscape. I felt a comforting warmth fill me. I could see trees in the distance.  
"C'mon Kat!" I laughed, "Let's go!"  
I ran towards the forest, and Kat sprinted after me.  
We completely forgot about the skeleton. None of us noticed when it twitched, or when it's eyes began to glow a dark red or when disappeared off of the face of the earth to confront it's master.

**Thanks for reading, do me a favor and gimme more questions and comments (thanks to those who do!)**

**Herobrine**- I don't like calling him Ghirahim...let's call him Ghirabear! Also, can I has your leftover roasted Steve? :-D

**Herobrine**: Okay.. Ghirabear (never liked the idiot anyway). No, sorry, you can't have my roasted Steve, I ate him for breakfast (soz).

**Fin**- How do carebears give you nightmares? I has one. Wanna see? *holds it out to show*

**Fin**: *Shudders* Did I mention that I have Carebearophoebia?

**Crackers**- Are you mad at me for killing a lot of silverfish while searching for the End?

**Crackers**: Nah, s'ok. They're all the happy crappy type, they won't mind.

**Random Obsidian Block**- Dick. -uses more obsidian to make a dick sculpture around random obsidian- See Dick! It's a type of bird!

**Random Obsidian Block**: Oh yeah! Cool! I have a friend called Dick! He's great fun.

**Author**- HUGGLE ATTACK! -glomps the author-

**Author**: *muffled shout of surprise*

**To Fin and Kat**- FIN AND KAAAT, SITTING IN A - TREE KAY EYE ES ES EYE EN GEE.

**Fin and Kat**: Stop peeking

**Herobrine**- Why do you make big creepy tunnels that lure people to their death?

**Herobrine**: *Evil smile* So I can eat their corpses (not).

**Tilly**- MAKE OUT WITH SOMEBODY OR YOU DIE!

**Tilly**: Why? Who? When?

**Everybody**- You put Alastair in a hole?! You trying to bury him alive!?

**Everybody**: Wha-? We didn't do that... did we?

**Herobrine**- Who is your wife/GF? Don't play dumb like you did with the torches. I know you have kids.

**Herobrine**: *Shifts his feet uneasily* I used to like Granny bacon, but when I rose her from the dead... Well it sorta went wrong.

**Kat**- I LOVE YOU! IM PART BLAZE TOO! PLEASE, MY HEART BURNS FOR YOU!

**Kat**: Uh... Ohkaay. well er, you see I've already got a er date.

**Fin**- You better hope you can teleport far. Because you stole Kat. You die.

**Fin**: Stay away from my girlfriend you... I hate love triangles..


	9. Chapter 9- Amadeus' Demise

**Wow, **

**Sorry, that took a really long time, sorry! **

**Anyways... onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 9- Amadeus' Demise**

Herobrine's white- blue eyes shone into the darkness. The eyes were looking intently up at the ceiling of the small, dark room that he was in.

Scuffling could be heard above him.

"I know you're up there." Snarled Herobrine, "I'm coming to kill you."

Herobrine threw his cloak around him, and sped, flying, up to the ceiling. Herobrine landed on a small ledge protruding from the wall of the room. He drew a red sword. The sword glowed, and appeared to be made out of a smoky substance. He flinched. He eyed a black figure down on the floor below him; a figure of a small enderman.

Herobrine roared, "Don't you play with me you stupid enderling! Face me like a man!"

Herobrine flew down to meet the enderling. The enderling stood it's ground, determined. "None of us are men, and you know that Herobrine!" It chuckled cockily.

"I was a man... once!" Cried Herobrine, towering over the enderling in his rage.

"Not anymore big boy."

Herobrine slashed his sword. His opponent darted to the side swiftly, and aimed a jab at Herobrine's legs. Herobrine jumped up nimbly, and brought his sword down heavily. The small enderling darted aside just in time, and jumped up onto a high ledge. He chucked something at Herobrine who seemed to go mad with rage. His glowing eyes shone red and his red sword blackened. He appeared to be stumbling about for a moment, but then he went still. The enderling, Amadeus looked down on him suspiciously, and as he did so, Herobrine's previously red eyes went a shady black. The ground began to shake as he stood and looked up at Amadeus the enderling.

"You shouldn't have done that." Growled Herobrine. An evil grin was spreading across his block shaped face.

Herobrine wrapped his cloak around himself. Suddenly, the room began to feel hot, hotter than the flames of a giant furnace. Lava had begun to swirl around Herobrine's cloaked figure like a fiery tornado, and this lava began to fill the room. Amadeus, despite his desperate cries, was burnt to death by the rapidly emerging lava and fire, nonetheless, Herobrine carried on going. He seemed to be out of control as the room burst open with excessive amounts of lava pouring out of it. Only then did he stop. He seemed to come out of a long and seemingly tiring slumber. He rose slowly into the air, surveying the mess he had made. Amadeus' carcass could be seen strewn across the flaming grass. Netherrack was beginning to infect the ground nearby, and to add to the mess, a couple of nearby trees had caught fire. Herobrine cackled evilly and flew up into the darkness.

...

"What's going on you two?" Jakob was looking at us suspiciously as he climbed up the ladder.

Tilly and I said nothing for a while, and then Tilly spoke.

"Er, Jakob, we were wondering if you could-"

"No." Jakob muttered, "You're leaving me here aren't you? That was quick."

"Jakob I-" I started.

"Everyone always leaves me." Jakob spat bitterly, "I'm beginning to get used to it now."

"Jakob! We're not going to leave you!" Cried Tilly, making me jump, "There's just something we have to do! There just happens to be someone out there-"

"Possibly" I butted in.

"-somebody," Tilly glared at me, "that needs our help! Now."

"Why not take me then?" Jakob frowned, a look of cold hatred on his face.

"Because," I said, finding my voice, "what happens if we- we-"

"Die." Said Tilly.

"yeah, we die. What happens then? What about Alastair and Kyle?"

Jakob shrugged his shoulders, "That's not the point. They can look after themselves, they don't need a mummy character, which I'm not at all, to look after them." He was fiddling with something on his finger, "What does this person need help with anyway?"

Tilly pointed over to the horizon. The fire had gotten considerably closer, and the white figure she prematurely presumed to be Bianca had neared as well.

Jakob sighed. "Next time, just call me."

All of a sudden, he dived off the side of the treehouse and vanished into the darkness. Seconds later, he appeared a couple of hundred feet from where we were, standing next Bianca. He appeared to do something with his hand, and a wall of fire was formed between him and the cloud of zombies that had previously been chasing Bianca. The trapped monsters went into a frenzy, running around like headless chickens, but meanwhile, the figure resembling Bianca had fallen to the floor. Jakob lifted her to his shoulders and teleported back to us.

Luckily for us all, the person did turn out to be Bianca, on the other hand, she wasn't in a good state. After hastily thanking and admiring Jakob, Tilly and I rushed her to a bed beside Alastair.

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R, and gimme more questions!**

**Fin- **Aaaw, that's adorable.

**Fin: **Why thank you!

**Louis- **Die or else Tilly dies

**Louis: **What? Who's gonna kill me eh?

**Tilly- **Die or else Louis dies

**Tilly: ***gives the reader a dirty look*

**Kat- **;)

**Kat: O.o **

**Herobrine- ***giggles* S'okay. As long as you don't burn my blankie. Tis precious...

**Herobrine: **Ohhhhkay?

**Everyone- **Bloop.

**Everyone: **Ow

**Fin- **HEY! FIN! MAKE THAT AA LOVE SQUARE!

**Fin: ***Slaps himself in the face in resignation*

**Author- ***holds at gunpoint* update faster.

**Author: ***turns round and slaps the reader in the face and takes his gun* Nah, i've got other things to do.

**Fin Kat- **LOOK BEHIND YOU LOVEBIRDS.

**Fin Kat: **-_-

**Herobrine- **hallo baws. There's a squidload of paperwork back at Banhammer keep that you need to do. Better go do it, eh? 5ethar

**Herobrine: **T_T...T_T...T_T

**Fin- **HOORAY, HOORAY, IT'S A HOLI-HOLI-DAY, NOW DON'T GO GET POSSESSED BY CERTUS, HOLI-HOLI-DAY!

**Fin: **Yeah... I don't really want to get possessed by Certus right at this time.


End file.
